Awakening in the Dark
by Vampgirl7996
Summary: Damon has had enough of Elena's games and has decided to take matters into his own hands. I own none of the characters or anything by the way.  disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

Awakening in the Dark

My mind slowly came out of the black ness. Fuzzy images started to form before my eyes, getting clearer over time.

"Wha…What's going on?" I slurred. I tried to touch my forehead, to see if it was bleeding, but my arms were tied up behind by back. I then noticed the thick rope that held my back to the chair and the two ropes that held my legs to the chair's legs. I looked around me, seeing only shadows. One shadow was in human form.

"You're awake," a low, deep voice stated. The masculine voice sent a quiver through my body.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"Where you are, is not important, at the moment," he explained, his voice smooth as silk. "What I want is simple. I want you, Elena, as my own." He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself.

The man I saw was intimidating. He had hair darker than the night sky. It fell into his sparkling sapphire eyes. His nose was straight and fit perfectly with the rest of his face. His lips were a pale pink and held a smirk. His skin was milk white. He was tall, 6'2 maybe, with broad shoulders and muscular arms.

His clothing made him even more intimidating. He wore a black leather jacket over a gloomy black t-shirt. He had a silver and black belt and dark jeans. He also had black boots, which completed his dark appearance.

"Damon?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this?" His smile widened into a mischievous smile.

"I'm tired of this game we play," he said, stepping towards me, until his face was an inch from mine, and could feel the cool rush of his breath. "I'm tired of waiting for you to finally realize that you were meant to be with me." My heartbeat was as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He chuckled, evilly, at the sound of it.

"I love the sound of your heart beating faster," he murmured. "The sound is almost intoxicating." The way he said intoxicating set a shivering affect off in my body.

Damon observed my face, in a way that made me want to cover it.

"The color of your eyes," he said, quietly, "is a beautiful color; a chocolate brown. Very few people have the pleasure of having that shade of brown eyes. He leaned in, while my eyes fluttered close. I felt his lips brush my neck, placing soft kisses on my neck.

The moment his lips touched my skin, a fire started in my body that sent shockwaves through every part of my very vessel. I loved it.

"Stop," I said, in a whisper. Though I said it, I wanted the exact opposite.

"You know you don't want that," he chortled. His lips were on mine.

"I don't like kissing women without their permission," he whispered with a caress n his tone, "So I ask if I may kiss you."

Every bone in my body screamed in desire, yearned for his tough, and ached for his kiss. I've never, in my entire life, felt such a deep desire with anyone. Not even Stefan.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice weakened in desire, my tone yearning. His eyes held victory.

Damon's lips met mine, and time stopped. I felt I was floating, like I was weightless. The only thing that kept me grounded was his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight beamed into my room right into my eyes. I squinted against the harsh light, rolling out of bed. When I was sitting up, a rush of memories flooded into my mind. The tight ropes that had tied me to a chair. The dim light of the room. Damon's soft lips against mine. I touched my mouth, remembering his kiss. I jumped up, in anger at myself.

"You've got to stop this, Elena," I uttered to myself. "For your own sake. For Stefan's sake." I nodded, and in a rush, started going through my drawers, finding clothes to wear.

"I'll go see Damon, and tell him to stay away from me," I told myself. "Why he tied me up just to kiss me, I have no idea, nor do I want to know. I'll tell him to stop." It sounded all right then.

I pulled into the Salvatore boarding house driveway, and got out of my car. Walking up to the front door, I rang the doorbell and waited. Suddenly, the door flew open and standing in the entrance stood Damon.

"Why, hello Elena," he flirted, smirking. My heart thudded loudly.

"We need to talk, Damon," I said calmly. He stepped aside.

"Please, come in then," he offered. I took a deep breath, and glided inside.

"Damon, I—" I started to tell him, turning to face him. However, before I could finish, Damon had me pinned to the wall, his face an inch away from mine.

"Damon," I breathed. He smiled.

"Yes, Elena," he whispered with a caress. My spine tingled.

"Don't," I said, weakly. "We can't—"

"Elena, Elena, Elena," he taunted, condescendingly. "Of course we could."

"Stefan—" He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Stefan isn't here. He won't be here for a while."

"Damon—"

"Elena, I'm tired of your games. I know I was a bit extreme in tying you up, but I did succeed in one thing."

"W-What's that?" Damon leaned in close to my ear.

"You admitted that you want me." I felt his lips against my neck, making my pulse go crazy.

"Why do you have to do this?" He pulled away, and looked at me with his penetrating, cool blue eyes, locking his gaze with mine. My heart shuddered.

"Because you're one extraordinary girl, Elena."

Then, Damon's lips met mine with a fiery passion. I couldn't think, so I felt. I kissed him with all I had, moaning into his mouth. I laced my fingers into his hair and I felt his hands on my back. At the moment, I didn't care that I shouldn't be here, that I shouldn't be kissing Damon, my boyfriend's brother. I wouldn't even care if Stefan were to walk in on us right at this second. I just wanted his lips to continue caressing mine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena!" I heard my name be called, as I was walking in the mall. Bonnie, Caroline and I turned around to see the caller. It was Damon. _Of Course! _I thought to myself.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, probably scamming girls," Bonnie said, "And man-shopping." I giggled at that.

"I heard that, Miss Bonnie," Damon said, as he approached the group of girls. "And may I just say: you know me so well." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline asked, coldly.

"There are a lot of things I want in this world," he answered dramatically. "But what I **need **is to talk to Elena. Privately."

"Right now?" I asked. "Can it wait until we get home? We were just about to go."

"It shouldn't be too long," he stated. "But how about I just bring you home. It'd be a bit easier. In case our conversation was to…take longer than I thought it would." I blushed at what I realized he was implying. I looked to Bonnie and Caroline with a helpless look. They just shrugged.

"Fine," I agreed angrily. Damon smiled as he grabbed my wrist and towed me away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I shouted over the crowd back to my dumbfounded friends as Damon continued to tug me to the other end of the mall. He started steering me towards a specific store that I recognized right away.

"John Varvados?" I asked. "Seriously? Why would you bring me here in the first place Damon?" He ignored my questions as he pulled me into the store. Damon continued to pull me with him until we were in the back dressing rooms. He whipped a door open, quickly checking to see if anyone was inside, and pushed me inside.

"Damon!" I complained. Still ignoring me, he shut the door and locked it. He gave me a sly grin.

"Sorry for that," he finally said, not sounding the least bit sorry, "but this is the only store I know, and trust, that doesn't have security cameras."

"What are y—" I started to say, but am interrupted by Damon's lips crashing down on mine. I let out a squeak of surprise that soon turned into soft whimpers. I laced my fingers in his hair, pressing my body closer to his . I felt his hands lace around my waist. One of his hands slid down my leg and hooked onto my knee, trying to pull me closer. We are interrupted by a knock.

"It's occupied!" Damon snapped, taking his lips away from mine. I force his lips back to mine.

"Damon?" A very familiar voice questioned. The two of us froze. Damon turned is head towards the door.

"Do you need something Stefan?" He asked calmly.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Elena." My heart skipped a beat. "Is there someone in there with you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Damon answered. "So would you be kind and GO AWAY!"

"Sorry!" I heard Stefan exclaim, then mutter under his breath.

"I heard that," Damon scolds. Silence. "He's gone."

"Shit, Damon!" I whispered, afraid that Stefan could come back. "We can't do this. What if Stefan had found out?"

"He won't," he comforted. "Because I am the king of sneak." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are," I said sarcastically. He grinned.

"You know it," he states, capturing my lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena…" I heard through my dreams. I ignored it at first, thinking it was a part of my dream, which was a very good dream. Then, a huge force pushed me off my bed. I woke up the moment my face hit the floor. I rolled onto my back and sat up, looking around my shadow-filled room.

"What the fuck?" I whispered loudly.

"Language, Elena!" a voice scolded. I groaned quietly, knowing the voice better than I know my own.

"Damon?" I uttered angrily. "What time is it?"

"Two twenty-five," he answered, emerging from a shadow so that I could see him a little better, "in the morning."

"There had better be a good explanation for this," I reprimanded.

"Oh, there is. C'mon, get your shoes on, Elena."

"What! Why?"

"We'll have to do a little bit of walking to get there."

"Well, then I'm not going." I crossed my arms.  
>"Yes, you are!" Damon walked over to me, scooping me up off the floor, and after a whoosh of air, he set me down on the floor next to the door.<p>

"Put your shoes on, Elena." I stuck my tongue out at him, and rolled my eyes, smiling, as I put my favorite pair of old sneakers on. I stood up slowly.

"Well?" I asked. Damon opened the door, and walked out. I followed him out onto the street, grabbing his hand.

"Will you mind telling me," I asked, "where you are taking me, Damon?" The street lights helped me see him smile at me, with his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I am taking you to a place I know even St. Stefan wouldn't even think of taking you, romantic boyfriend or not."

"Jealous much?"

"Not all that much."

"And why is that, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well, because, Miss Gilbert, I know that you and I have a connection that runs so much deeper than the connection you have with Stefan." I was about to deny this, but was unable to, because he was right. Not that I would admit this aloud. Damon and I continued to bicker as we walked block after block. About an hour later, we reach a field. Damon started to walk into the field.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "It's not in the field, is it?" He smiled.

"C'mon, only a bit further."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Elena." I sighed, and followed him into the tall grass. The field was silent, except for the chirps of crickets and the crunch of dry grass under our feet. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Here."

"What? Damon, there's nothing here." He held his hand out, implying me to be quiet. Five minutes passed.

Fireflies, a hundred or so, started floating up like bubbles, flickering like candle flames. They swarmed around me and Damon. A dozen or so land on us, brushing up against us like feathers. I looked at Damon, smiling huge. His face held an amused expression which was probably caused from mine.

"Wow," I mouthed to him. He nodded slightly in understanding. Soon, the fireflies started to disappear back into their homes in the grass. I went up to Damon, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. "That was beautiful." I pulled back. He kissed me passionately before I could protest. My mind was dazed, from this beautiful night and this beautiful kiss. Damon pulled back.

"Let's get you home," he said, "before the sun comes up." I nodded, and after taking my hand once more, we walk back to the civilized world of problems.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I'm having some trouble choosing the next chapter for this story. Please, if you have any ideas or if you like one of the following ideas: nightclub; dance; runaway together; 10 years later; throwing pebbles at window, please leave a comment in the review section. If I don't have any comments, I may have to abort this story, because I'm having some writer's block on this story.

Sincerely, Vampgirl7996


	6. Chapter 6

"Good night, Stefan," I said, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled.

"Good night, Elena," he responded. Stefan then turned and walked off to his car. I closed the door behind me as I entered my house.

"Hey, Elena!" Jeremy and Jenna greeted from the living room. I heard guns firing from the TV. They must have been watching an action movie.

"Hey guys," I returned. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Okay," they answered. I paced up the steps and to my room. I flopped onto my bed.

_Crick!_ I lifted my head. _Crick!_ I considered the sound, soon realizing the sound was coming from my window. I floated off the bed and over to the window. I opened the latch, and pushed the window pane ajar. I squinted into the darkness and in the dim lighting of the street light, I see a figure. Damon.

"Damon, what're you doing?" I questioned. He smiled, his teeth brightening the darkness.

"Wanted to get your attention," he answered. "Don't those romance movies you watch feature a guy throwing pebbles at windows?"

"Yeah," I giggled, "but I'm surprised you didn't break my window."

"I have control over my strength, Elena," Damon reminded. "Now, are you coming down?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"It's a surprise. You coming or not?"

I debated. On the one hand, I could get in huge, serious trouble. On the other hand, it'd give me some along time with Damon. It was obvious.

"Do I need anything?" I asked. Damon smirked, shaking his head.

"Only you," he answered. "Now get down here!"

"How?"

"Jump."

"Jump?"

"Don't worry! I'll catch you!" I took a deep breath, and stepped out of my window. Then, clamping my lips shut, I jumped. Two seconds later, I felt two strong arms holding me.

"Told you," Damon whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," I told him as he set me down. "Where to?"

"Right here," he answered, gesturing to the elaborate picnic displayed before my eyes, with a stereo, some champagne, a picnic blanket, and a picnic basket.

"Damon, this is amazing," I gasped.

"I was feeling romantic," he said. Damon walked over to the stereo, and turned it on. The melody to _All I Need_ started to play. Damon looked back to me.

"Exactly one year since the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." I smiled.

"You remembered," I stated. Damon nodded, and then held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he uttered. I nodded, smiling wider. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand in his left as he placed his other hand on my waist. Then, we began to dance.

"I still can't believe you're such a good dancer," I commented as we glide along the grass.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said.

All too soon, the song came to an end. As the last notes played, I leaned in and kissed him, passionately. Damon pulled me closer, letting go of my hand and placing it on my right hip. Our kiss started becoming heated. A little too heated. I like it. I break off the kiss, panting.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," I told him, smiling. I put my fore head against his, and just stood there in his arms.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered, my heart beating quickly.

"Okay," he says, simply with a smile. He didn't understand what I meant.

"Damon," I said clearly, looking deep into his eyes, "stay with me tonight." A few seconds passed. His eyes then suddenly widened in realization.

"Elena—"

"Please," I begged, smiling. We stared at each other, and ended up having a staring contest. He sighed, smiling.

"Alright, then," he surrendered. He scooped me up bridal style, and smiled at me. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Damon carried me up to my room, and we experienced a night of passion, heat, and love.

* Next Morning *

The sunbeams streamed in through the window and into my eyes.

"Mmm…" I moaned. I flipped onto my side. I expected Damon to be lying next to me, but instead, I found a note with his handwriting on it. I sat up in my bed, clutching my blanket close to my bare frame, and picked up the note, opening and reading it.

Dear Elena,

I'm sorry you had to wake up without me there. Jenna came up to check on you this morning, and I don't think she'd much appreciate a man in your bed you weren't known to be dating. So, instead, I leave these words behind.

_A thousand times the worse to want thy light._

_Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books,_

_But love from love, toward school with heavy looks._

Until our next meeting, my Juliet.

Sincerely,

Your Romeo, Damon.

I sighed, shaking my head. I hugged the note, smiling dreamily. I had found my Romeo.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stefan?" I called out as I entered the boarding house. I heard a _whoosh_ and Stefan appeared in front of me, glaring at me.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked.

"Why, Elena?" he asked me.

"Why, what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Why are you sleeping with Damon?" he asked angrily. I froze.

"How…"

"His scent is all over you," he explained coldly. I sighed, knowing this would come eventually.

"Stefan, I…"

"Don't say you're sorry Elena. I know you're not." I gazed at him, seeing his hurt and anger-filled eyes.

"You're right," I agreed. "I'm not sorry. I'm not. I fell in love with Damon, and—"

"No," Stefan suddenly said.

"No, what?" I questioned, somewhat irritated.

"No, you're not in love with Damon," he clarified, sharply. "Yes, you're sleeping with him, but you don't love him. You love me. You can't love two people at once."

"I'm not in love with two people, I'm—" I tried to say.

"Then we agree," he interrupted again, this time with more force. "You are not in love with Damon." He turned away.

"Stefan, I don't love you anymore!" I finally blurted. "I only love Damon." I paused, silently waiting for Stefan's reaction.

Stefan turned around, his face holding an anger-filled, crazed expression. I started to get nervous, backing up slightly.

"No," he uttered. "No. NO. NO! YOU ARE MINE!"

He pushed me against the wall, pinning my arms to the wall on either side of my head.

"Stefan, please…don't do this," I begged, mentally pleading for Damon to come and rescue me.

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!" Stefan growled. His face changed so his teeth showed, and he bit down into my neck, drinking my blood.

"DAMON!" I shrieked. My head started to get woozy.

Suddenly, Stefan was thrown across the room against the wall and Damon stood in front of me, facing Stefan in a protective crouch. Stefan looked at Damon, glaring with great force.

"Go!" Stefan yelled. "Leave this town. I never want to see either of you again!"

"Why don't you leave brother?" Damon growled.

"I live here."

"So does Elena."

"I claim this town as mine, and no one else's. If I see either of you again, I'll kill you." Stefan then disappeared out of the room.

Damon turned around to inspect my bite.

"He didn't take too much," he said. "Just enough to make you a little dizzy." I nodded.

"He means it, doesn't he?" I inquired softly. "We have to leave town, don't we?"

Damon sighed, nodding solemnly.

"Let's go to Paris," I suggested. "Or maybe Moscow. I always wanted to go to Russia."

Damon stared at me with expression of confusion and surprise.

"Wait, you're okay with it?" he questioned. "You're actually okay with leaving your hometown and your friends and family, knowing you can never see them again?

"Hey, just because I can't come back here," I told him, smiling, "doesn't mean I can't see my friends and family. They can come and visit us where ever we are."

"Elena, are you sure?" Damon asked, cupping my face.

"Damon," I said. "The only thing I truly want in this world…is to spend the rest of eternity with you."

He smiled, gently kissing me on the lips. Then he pulled back, and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"You and me, babe," he whispered in my ear. "Forever."

**The End**

**I know it's short, but it's the only way I could think of ending it. So…Ta-dah! Please leave any comments you have in the review section. Oh, and this is a late disclaimer, but I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters.**


	8. This is not an update

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but no, this isn't. I've ended this story the way I wanted. I'm just posting this to ask those of you that have read this story and liked to read another one my stories (it's actually 1/3 mine, 1/3 Jessie M. and 1/3 Becca R, two of my best friends). It's called Welcome to Mystic Falls. It isn't a Damon and Elena story (I didn't think we'd end up publishing it), it is a Damon and OC (named Angela) story. It's also a Klaus and OC (named Mari), a Stefan and Elena story, a Jeremy and OC (named Clare) at one point, and a couple of Harry Potter character couples. I just want some other people to read this story, because I personally like it. If you want to blow this whole message off, go right on ahead. Just please try and read it. If you don't want to it's fine. Just at least read the first chapter. Like I said, it's a really good story (lots of humor).


End file.
